vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana (Fire Emblem)
Summary Kana is the child of Corrin in Fire Emblem Fates, when they were born, Corrin decided to use a Deeprealm to take care of Kana and protect them, but the Deeprealm had also aged Kana faster than normal, when Corrin was visiting one day, a group of Invisible Soldiers appeared, attacking Corrin, causing Kana to transform into a dragon, after the battle was over, they join Corrin's army Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kana Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Varies Age: Likely Early Teens Classification: Quarter-Dragon, Child of Corrin, Grandchild of Anankos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Can Transform into a Dragon, Wolfskin, or Kitsune, Accelerated Development, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Healing via Staves, Water Manipulation via Dragon Fang, can activate Dragon Veins, Regeneration (High-Low, Can also grant it to others), Power Mimicry via Nohrian Trust, Power Nullification with the Silence staff, Poison Manipulation, Can reduce the damage of an incoming attack towards themselves or an ally an ally, Empathic Manipulation with Voice of Peace, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation with the Hexing Rod, Paralysis Inducement with the Freeze staff, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Absorption with Nosferatu, Damage Reflection via Counter/Countermagic, Matter Manipulation with Profiteer and Salvage Blow, Limited Spatial Manipulation with Swap, Teleportation of others, Resurrection with Bifröst, Can somewhat ignore a speed difference between them self and an opponent, Durability Negation with Rend Heaven and Luna, Limited Immortality (Type 2, can survive a fatal blow with Miracle if his/her health was above a certain point when struck), Can create a clone of themselves, Flight with several mounts, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Extrasensory Perception, Can survive without a soul Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Corrin) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Magic, Shuriken, Bows, and Dragon Fang. Standard Equipment: Various swords, lances, bows, shuriken, staves, tomes, scrolls, Dragonstones and Beaststones. Several of which increase various stats or decrease the opponent's, and magical versions of each weapon type that deal magic based damage. Some of the more notable weapons include: *'Spirit Katana, Blessed Lance, Blessed Bow, and Kris Knife', all of which deal extra damage against monsters and grant regeneration to the wielder. *'Raider Weapons' that destroy enemy clothing and armor on contact. *'Venge Weapons' that double Kana's attack power when the enemy initiates the attack. *'Votive Candle': Reproduces the effect of the Miracle skill. *'Freeze staff': Paralyzes the target. *'Silence staff': The affected enemy cannot speak/talk or use magic. *'Entrap staff': Warps an enemy close to the user. *'Rescue staff': Similar to Entrap, this staff warps an ally close to the user. *'Hexing Rod': Curses the opponent, crippling their physical stamina and endurance and limiting their regeneration. *'Bifröst staff': Resurrects the dead. Intelligence: Average, but is very childish. Weaknesses: Anti dragon Weapons, as well as anti beast weapons as a Kitsune or Wolfkin. Needs a Dragonstone or Beastatone to be able to control their Dragon form and Beast form respectively. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draconic Heir': Kana's wounds regenerate while equipped with a Dragonstone. *'Nobility': Kana gains experience faster than most. *'Dragon Fang': Kana increases the strength of their attack by transforming partially into a dragon to boost its power. *'Dragon Ward': Allies near Kana take half damage from attacks. *'Hoshidan Unity': Kana is able to activate skills more often. *'Draconic Hex': Places a status ailment upon the enemy that lowers each of their stats. *'Nohrian Trust': Kana can use the skills of nearby allies. *'Voice of Peace': Kana can lower the attack power of enemies that hear his/her voice. *'Foreign Princess': All opponents who are considered to be foreign will have their attack and defense reduced if they approach Kana. *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-faire': Kana has become a master with the specified weapon types, and gains a damage boost when using them. *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-breaker': Attacks that utilize any of these weapons (which include clubs and daggers) have their precision reduced. This affects the user of said attack. *'HP +5': Increases the amount of damage Kana can take. *'Strength +2': Increases damage dealt by physical attacks. *'Magic +2': Increases damage dealt with magic. *'Skill +2': Increases Kana's accuracy and ability to use skills effectively. *'Luck +4': Increases Kana's luck, chance to avoid critical hits, and the activation rates of certain skills. *'Defense +2': Increases Kana's resistance to physical damage. *'Resistance +2': Increases Kana's resistance to magic (Includes energy based attacks). *'Movement +1': Increases Kana's base movement speed. *'Rally Str/Mag/Skl/Spd/Lck/Def/Res': Grants allies a boost to the specified stat. *'Seal Strength': Lowers the enemy's attack *'Seal Magic': Lowers the enemy's magic power *'Seal Speed': Lowers the enemy's speed *'Seal Defense': Reduces the enemy's physical defense *'Seal Resistance': Reduces the enemy's magic resistance *'Counter/Countermagic': The enemy receives as much damage as Kana, counter applies to physical attacks while countermagic to magic. *'Aegis': Halves the damage Kana takes from projectiles. *'Pavise': Halves the damage Kana takes from melee. *'Duelist's Blow': Increases Kana's evasion when initiating an attack. *'Death Blow': Increases Kana's critical hit chance when initiating an attack. *'Darting Blow': Increases Kana's speed when initiating an attack. *'Warding Blow': Increases Kana's magic resistance when initiating an attack. *'Certain Blow': Increases Kana's accuracy when initiating an attack. *'Armored Blow': Increases Kana's defense when initiating an attack. *'Quick Draw': Kana deals extra damage when initiating an attack. *'Savage Blow': Kana's attacks create shock waves which can damage nearby enemies. *'Salvage Blow': A weapon may be created when Kana defeats an enemy. *'Vantage': Allows Kana to initiate an attack when an enemy engages him/her in battle. *'Astra': Kana launches a five-attack combo in which each attack deals half the normal damage. *'Life and Death': Kana deals extra damage while also taking more damage from attacks. *'Shove': Pushes an ally a decent distance to aid with movement, *'Swap': Kana switches positions with a nearby ally. *'Future Sight': Kana sometimes gains twice the experience when defeating an enemy. *'Rend Heaven': Adds half of the enemy's attack power to Kana's attack. *'Quixotic': Increases hit rate and skill activation. Affects both the user and the opponent. *'Miracle': Allows Kana to survive a fatal blow if their health is above a certain point. *'Renewal': Kana heals passively any wound and restores their stamina. *'Camaraderie': Kana regenerates if there are allies nearby. *'Air Superiority': Kana gains an accuracy and evasion bonus against flying opponents. *'Amaterasu': Allies near Kana gain regeneration. *'Locktouch': Kana is adept at bypassing locks without the use of a key. *'Poison Strike': Kana's attacks poison the enemy, dealing lingering damage. *'Lethality': Kills the enemy in one hit. *'Golembane': Kana deals extra damage to golems and puppets. *'Replicate': Kana creates a clone of themself. Kana and the clone share damage. *'Potent Potion': The effect of potions is boosted by 50%. *'Quick Salve': After taking a potion, Kana can immediately take another action. *'Profiteer': Passive chance to occasionally spawn a gold bar into Kana's inventory. *'Spendthrift': Kana is able to expend a gold bar to boost damage dealt to enemies while reducing their own damage taken. *'Aptitude': Kana learns and improves more quickly than average. *'Underdog': Increases Kana's accuracy and evasion when fighting a stronger opponent. *'Elbow Room': Kana deals more damage when not constricted by terrain. *'Shelter': Kana is adept at protecting others, and can efficiently guard them during battle. *'Defender': Kana gains a small boost to each of his/her stats when fighting alongside an ally. *'Natural Cover': Kana takes less damage on constricted terrain. *'Wary Fighter': Kana is able to somewhat effectively mitigate the speed difference between themselves and the opponent. *'Luna': An attack that ignores half of the enemy's defense. *'Gamble': Sacrifices accuracy for a large boost to critical hit. *'Good Fortune': Chance to occasionally regenerate additional health. *'Strong Riposte': Kana deals extra damage when an enemy initiates an attack. *'Sol': An attack that heals half of the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Lucky Seven': Kana gains a massive boost to accuracy and evasion during the initial stages of a fight. *'Pass': Kana is able to move through an enemy's personal space unobstructed. *'Lunge': Kana can exchange places with an opponent after an attack. *'Trample': Kana deals extra damage to any enemy not on a mount. *'Heartseeker': Passively reduces the reaction speed of nearby enemies. *'Malefic Aura': Nearby enemies take more damage from magic. *'Vengeance': The more damage Kana has suffered, the more damage his/her attacks will deal. *'Lifetaker': Kana recovers a large amount of health when defeating an enemy. *'Gentilhomme/Demoiselle': Allies of the opposite gender take less damage from attacks. *'Inspiration': Nearby allies deal more damage and take less in return. *'Live to Serve': When healing others, Kana regains health as well. *'Evenhanded': Temporarily increases Kana's attack power at a set on and off rate. *'Even Better': Occasionally heals Kana at a set rate. *'Odd Shaped': Temporarily increases Kana's attack power at a set on and off rate. *'Better Odds': Occasionally heals Kana at a set rate. *'Beastbane': Kana deals extra damage to beasts while in beast form. *'Grisly Wound': Kana's attacks inflict further damage after the fact, with an amount proportionate to the enemy's max health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dragons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters